


Scarred in the Car

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scarred Drabble Series [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chloe hears it, Drabble, Lucifer goes down on Marcus, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Chloe listens in as Lucifer goes down on Marcus.  She was not expecting that at all, despite them sharing a bed in their play acting house together.  She'll never be able to look at Marcus the same way.





	Scarred in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the Scarred series. Now need to make this a series and post them in order, lol.

The car was cold and dark this late at night and all she had to keep her company was the sounds of Lucifer and Marcus getting ready for bed and her sandwich she had managed to take from the precinct.

The sounds in her ear changed to a hitched sigh from Marcus.

"Mmm, you are good with your tongue." An answering moan followed by certain sounds made her freeze.

Chloe pulled the earbud out so that the noises of a blowjob no longer was right in her ears.

She'll never be able to look her boss in the face again.


End file.
